1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad structure for a speaker cabinet, which can reduce the undesirable harmonics generated from the cabinet when the speaker is in use, provide the necessary reaction force, and insulate the cabinet from a coloration of sound due to the natural resonance of the material of the place where the cabinet is positioned.
2. Description of Related Art
For a user of phonographic equipment, avoiding undesirable vibrations of the speaker cabinet is very important since such vibrations may degrade the sound quality of the speaker.
In operation, electrical signals converted from music are transmitted to a coil of the speaker, causing a cone to vibrate air to produce sound. Based on the principle of action and reaction, it is necessary for the cone to be supported when producing sound, and the cabinet is typically used to carry and support the cone. The cabinet and a place where the cabinet positioned are receivers for the reaction when the cone vibrates to produce sound. However, the cabinet and the place may generate various degrees of resonances and harmonics due to various materials and configurations thereof when receiving the reaction. Vibrations such as those resonances and harmonics feed back to the cone, and therefore noises are generated, resulting in degradation of the quality of the sound produced by the speaker.
A conventional method for reducing the vibration of the speaker cabinet is to provided pads made of vibration-absorbing material such as rubber or rigid material such as marble or metal on the bottom of the cabinet. However, although the vibration-absorbing material can absorb the vibration generated from the cabinet, such material also has a negative influence on the reaction applied by the cabinet to the cone, and the reaction is necessary when the cone produces sound. On other hand, using rigid material to carry the speaker can reduce the vibration due to the natural resonance of the place where the cabinet is positioned, however, the vibration generated from the cabinet itself can not be avoided.
There has been a pad structure for speaker cabinet provided to solve the above problem. Referring to FIG. 4, the pad structure comprises a bottom disk 50 having a conical hole 51 defined in the center, and a conical piece 60, the conical piece 60 supports the speaker cabinet with a top surface thereof, and the tip of the conical piece 60 can be received in the conical hole 51. By such arrangement, the vibration due to the natural resonance of the place where the cabinet is positioned can be insulated. However, the problem with respect to the vibration generated by the cabinet itself can not be solved effectively.